Rene Skooma
Rene Skooma is a Khajiit who has roamed the land of Tamriel for many, many years. She is most recently known for her role as a guildmaster. Rene is also known for her; inventing, alchemy, entertaining and fighting abilities. She is also the designer and inventor of the 'Skooma' recipe. Rene Skooma was born sometime in the Merethic Era to Ra'hasta and Anjaherra Skooma. Her father owned a travelling tribe of Khajiits who would hunt all over the land of Tamriel. Her father Ra'hasta, was head hunter of the tribe. Whereas her mother Anjaherra, was the tribe healer and alchemist. Early life/Fin Kaaz Do Fin Golt Rene Skooma was born in the Tenmar Forest within Elsweyr, Tamriel sometime in the Merethic Era. Her father was the founder/leader of a Khajiit based tribe known as the "Fin Kaaz Do Fin Golt". This translates into "The Khajiits of the land". Her mother on the other hand was the tribes healer and alchemist. Rene was the second daughter of these two Khajiits. Rene's elder sister is called Vicja-Torija Skooma. She states, she was close with her older sister until adulthood. Rene grew up mostly around her mother's alchemy, which contributes to her today. Rene states that she learnt her; alchemy, musical abilities from her mother. Whereas she states she learnt her; combat, stealth, entrepreneur and language skills from her father. Rene stated that when she was 17 years of age, a tribe member by the name of "Jo'Jinha" was poisoned by an unknown source. With Rene's mother Anjaherra as the tribe's healer it was her duty to find out how to cure him. Rene watched her mother trial and error many different potions which were not working until she had an idea to refine some Moon Sugar. Rene then suggested to put in some Nightshade and Nirnroot. When given to Jo'Jinha he started going rather funny and acting strangely. Rene states that her mother scrapped that recipe but secretly tryied the recipe again, this time removing the Nirnroot and just mixing refined Moon Sugar and Nightshade. This combination would eventually create the widely 'popular' drug that is Skooma. However, originally Rene didn't name the substance 'Skooma' but named it the "Elsweyr Extract". Rene would go onto secretly sell the then "Elsweyr Extract" while the tribe traveled across all of Tamriel. After a while Rene got bored of the name and decided to rename her invention after her family name which is "Skooma". Rene states that three years later when the tribe was on travels in Valenwood, her mother found out about her side business dealings and then later told Rene's father. Ra'hasta decided to then banish his daughter from the tribe and felt that Rene had disrespected there family name by naming an illegal/dangerous substance after them. At this point Rene was 21 years of age and was immediately banished from the family tribe. Therefore Rene would now have to learn how to survive on her own out in the wilderness of Tamriel. Rene - The Lone Khajiit After being banished from the Fin Kaaz Do Fin Golt by her father. Rene would spend many, many years wandering the land of Tamriel all by herself and learnt many different skills on the way. In the Second Era: Rene traveled to Morrowind for the first time. While in the city of Blacklight, Rene was ambushed by a group of Dunmer who stole lots of her belongings which included the recipe for Skooma. Nobody in Tamriel (apart from a select few) knew that Rene perfected the Skooma recipe. So, these group of Dark Elves now in procession of the recipe started re-creating the recipe and distributing it. However, this group were eventually caught by the authorities. This would then cause people to think that the creators of Skooma were the Dunmer. __FORCETOC__